prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Sean Brody
"Here's my best tip yet. Keep your fucking mouth shut" Sean Brody was a former officer at Wentworth Correctional Centre who transferred from Walford Prison, He knows Jake Stewart from the past when they worked together at Walford and had a relationship together. He serves as the secondary antagonist of season 7 as he works alongside the attonery general and the guards of Wentworth, he manages to blackmail Jake and gets him suspended and manipulates Linda into keeping quiet the events of Marie's "court appearance" in ep 8. Sean is shot in the face during the siege after he reveals he was the one who killed Kaz. Sean was played by Rick Donald Time At Wentworth Sean joins the team of Wentworth guards after Vera's hours are reduced and Will becomes the acting Governor, and Linda the acting Deputy Governor. Will welcomes Sean to Wentworth after his transfer from Walford and gets a "warm" welcoming from the female prisoners and says that even the prisoners at Walford did the same. Sean quickly makes friends with acting deputy governor Linda Miles and even gives her some tips on winning races and his attempts at flirting go out the window when he first gives Linda a race tip when getting lunch out of the fridge and he walks out of the room saying "gay though". He also has a run-in with Jake who he knew from his days there at Walford; Jake tells him not to get "shit started" in the prison. Sean in ep 4 gives Marie drugs, claiming she'll be back for more and that the drugs he gave her were "good quality shit". He also helps Linda get rid of the dead sex worker that was brought in for Liz. He tells Linda to wipe the footage and shred paperwork and that he will dump him in the park after his shift. Sean claims Vincent died of natural causes. Sean calmly says to Linda he was "fucked to death" and that the police shouldn't find any reason to believe he was ever at the prison. Sean then gets on Jake's nerves not once but twice. On the second occasion, Sean outs Jake as bisexual and asks him if he has decided to "go straight" again and for how long. This is a double entendre meaning straight as in heterosexual but also straight as in no longer being involved in selling drugs and being a corrupt officer. Sean in episode 5 is seen escorting prisoners back to their cells during the code black, he gets asked who it is and he says he doesn't know. He is also seen telling Will that there are protestors at the gate including media, he is seen again during the memorial service and in the dining room the following mourning telling Kosta and Winter to sit, He is later seen slotting Kosta. Sean is seen in episode 6, when he tells Linda he has final count as Linda was escorting Winter back to her unit, in that moment passes drugs to Winter, but is seen by Jake, who tells him such, he later gives more drugs to Marie which are used to drug Ruby, but Sean tries to blackmail Jake as he knows he reported Miller to the board, Jake slams him into a locker and tells him he's been blackmailed by better people, so Sean decides on the ultimate revenge, he reports Jake on a false claim of sexual harassment, causing Jake to be suspended. In episode 7 Sean spots Linda after telling her she already $20k in debt and she says she has a winner. Is seen again telling Jake that he wont drop the complaint and he says the two could've been real good together as the "Walford guards were just easy targets" and that he'll drop the complaint if Jake does something for him. Jake records the conversation and leaves the room. He is seen with Linda telling her that she'll have to do a lot more double shifts since Jake "isn't coming back anytime soon." and that she needs more winners. Sean gets a message from Jake and its an audio recording of their conversation, he talks with Jake and Jake tells him that he's already told Vera about their relationship and that he will go to the board with it if he doesn't drop the complaint. Jake tells him he learned from the best, and Sean agrees to drop the complaint. In episode 8 Sean thinks of another way to use Linda, during Marie's transfer to court by making Linda leave the vehicle, so he could take Marie to her protector. When he comes back with the Van, Linda is distraught and angry, but Sean warns her not to say anything. He apparently works for Marie's protector because he was like a father to him, probably some sick twisted way. Jake tries to tell Linda, that he's dealt with Sean and know what he's like. Since The Protector's plan didn't work he decides to break Marie out and informs Sean about this. Sean tells Marie they're breaking out in 2 days. In Episode 9 Sean watches his plan slip into action by hiring fake guards with weapons to come escort Marie out, with some bullshit excuse for court. Vera notices she hasn't seen the officers with Sean before and asks for their ID but instead pull out a gun. At the end of the episode he, shoots someone. Sean murders Vicky Kosta after Will again refuses to open the gates and allow him, the 2 fake guards and Marie to escape. Sean later proceeds to murder May Jenkins after her daughter, Boomer unsuccessfully tried to take Marie hostage and end the siege. Sean then reveals himself as the assailant who murdered Karen Proctor and he reveals to Marie that he slit her throat because he saw her in the unit and that Kaz would've lagged, leading to him later being shot in the head and killed by an enraged Allie Novak. Killed Victims This is the list of victims that Sean has killed: * Kaz Proctor * Vicky Kosta * May Jenkins Notes * Knows Jake from his time at Walford * Sean manages to manipulate the entire prison. He makes Kosta take the fall for Kaz's death, and manipulates Linda into a $20k debt, gets Jake suspended, all to further his agenda. Category:Wentworth (2013) Characters Category:Males Category:2013 Staff Category:Prisoner Wentworth Characters Category:2019 Arrivals Category:Bent screws Category:Senior Officer Category:Drug Dealers Category:Antagonists Category:2019 Departures Category:Terrorists Category:Killers Category:Dead Characters Category:Deceased Category:Siege of Wentworth